Lilacs And Bondage
by QueenOfRussia
Summary: What does a certain informant do with an unconscious Shizuo and bondage? made for Black Phantom Murder's request Izuo Smut AWESOMENESS R


**Russia; hello my dear humans!**

**Izaya; FLABBERGAST. ALL HUMANS ARE MINE.**

**FaZe; this one shot is dedicated to **Black Phantom Murder **cause' he basically suggested the idea for me to do. He left comment;**

I have a new idea for you (Mainly because Ican't be bothered doing it myself). Shizuo goes to Izaya's apartment and getsknocked unconcious. When he wakes up he is chained to the wall and gets **edby Izaya. Use it if you want in any way you want.

**Russia; note; this is not the full comment. The full comment included something about wanting me to return a pot of gold BUT THAT IS UNIMPORTANT. soooooo I'm assuming it was an izuo request and if not oh well. **

**FaZe; ON WITH THE STOR- Oh yeah. Almost forgot. RUSSIA DOES NOT OWN DURARARA.****_ **

_Lilacs And Bondage_

"Izaya, do you _seriously_ need _flowers_ growing above your _door?" _Namie huffed, standing on a chair propped against the door hammering in a shelf, obviously annoyed with the informant standing beside the chair with a pot of lilacs in hand.

His latest project was installing a shelf lined with flower pots above his door.

"Yes." Izaya answered. Of course, he didn't _actually _need it, but if it annoyed Namie and he could make her do it, why not? He'd seen the silly thing on TV and immediately decided it was a perfect way to annoy the woman that worked for him.

So here she was, staying overtime to fit Izaya's, as she had said; *cussword* *cussword* flower shelf.

Oh, an angel he was not.

But, what fun it was to make his secretary miserable!

When Namie had finally finished, she stepped down from the chair to admire he work.

"It's crooked." Izaya said, still holding the lot of lilacs.

"Your brain?" she sneered, "Yes, it is."

With that, she grabbed her purse and exited Izaya's house, slamming the door behind her and mumbling something about deserving a bigger pay check.

Now the shelf was even more crooked.

Izaya decided to try fitting the plants on it anyways, if it slid off he could always have Namie clean it up the next day, since it was her fault in the first place. He stepped on the chair, ready to test out his new toy.

_~~Somewhere else in Ikebukuro~~_

Shizuo walked down the one of the random streets, having just finished the daily workload.

He frowned as he sniffed the air. Something was wrong.

The louse was nowhere to be found today. Not a single vending machine had sacrificed it's life for the charity of 'DIE FLEA DIE'.

It smelled... _Normal _for once.

It felt... _Peaceful _for once.

So he decided to enjoy it. He took a longer route home, trying not to fixate on anything or anyone's conversation in case it managed to piss him off.

He wanted a quiet night.

Walking through a random park, he stopped at a gazebo to light a cigarette. Breathing out, he noticed how pretty the sun setting looked. I was all just so calming...

A loud ring from his cell phone interrupted his seemingly quiet night.

Shizuo growled as he brought the portable phone up to his ear. "What?"

"Hey, sorry for bugging you, Shizuo," Tom. What did he want at this time of night?

Shizuo calmed down and leaned his back against the railing lining the gazebo. "No problem. What's up?"

"Well, Looks like we managed to forget one of the people owing money today. It's not too far from where you live, so any chance I could get a hand here?"

Shizuo thought about it for a moment before replying."Yeah, sure. Guess I don't have anything else better to do." Shizuo hated to admit it, but it was actually a little boring without the flea.

"Great! So meet me here,"

Tom listed off an address and Shizuo nodded. "'Kay. Be there in a few."

He hung up and sighed, looking once more at the nearly invisible sun before heading off in the direction of the house he and Tom were going to hit up.

Well, Shizuo had to admit it was one hell of a fancy house. How did the owner manage to get himself wrapped up in debt?

Looking around he saw no sign of Tom. He checked his watch. It wasn't like Tom to be late for anything, and Shizuo was actually a bit late himself. Maybe the other debt collector was already inside.

He almost jumped when a woman with long brown hair came storming out the door of said house mumbling to herself about a paycheck. She didn't seem to notice him as she stomped past the taller blond.

Shizuo looked back at the house. Perhaps the debt owner owed that woman money too.. The blond just shook his head and smashed his latest cigarette under his foot.

Since the door just happened to have been left unlocked, the monster of Ikebukuro thought nothing of it and let himself inside.

_Now, for the moment of truth. _Izaya thought as he placed the flower pot on the crooked shelf. As predicted, the object began to slide down on its journey back to the Earth.

Pity. He thought. _I rather liked that flower._

It was the exact moment the flower was at the end of of the shelf that the door flew open, carrying in a perticular blond.

The clay pot came down, breaking against the intruder's skull. The man fell to the ground. Izaya stood there, on his little chair, crimson eyes wide with mild surprise.

The information broker jumped off of his chair and nudged the man on the floor with his foot.

"Shizu-chan! What a nice surprise. I had no idea you knew where I lived!" Izaya said, expecting the blond to stand up and attempt killing him. Nothing.

He smirked and bent down in front of Shizuo, mindind the shap peices of broken clay. The brunette found the flowers lodged in the other man's hair hilarious.

"Unconscious, eh? Looks like today is my lucky day!" Izaya said to himself, immediately beginning to brainstorm various tortures he could put the blond through. He checked the time.

"Well! It's a bit late to publicley humiliate you, but I think I have just the substitute."

Plus, the information broker hadn't gotten laid in about a month so it was safe to say he was slightly horny. and he, being _Izaya Orihara, _was going to take full advantage of this situation in evey way possible.

"Sweet dreams, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo woke to complete darkness.

"Damn it..." Shizuo thought, bringing a hand up to rub his temples. He seemed to have come down with a massive headache.

He couldn't seem to remember anything prior to his awakening other then being called down for extra work by Tom.

He then realized he couldn't move his arms. He pulled at them both with all his strength, but he couldn't seem the set his arms free from their unseen prison.

At least he could move his legs.

But how were his legs going to help his scorching headache?

He podered the idea for a bit when he here's footsteps. He then realized that he had a blindfold tightly wrapped around his eyes.

There was a squeaking sound, and the weight of someone getting on what appeared to be the bed he was laying on.

Said person climbed up on top of him, a knee on either side of his hips and a hand resting beside his head.

He heard a small chuckle emitting out from somewhere above him.

He immediately tensed up, recognizing the voice."IZAY-"

He was cut of by something warm pressed to his lips. A soundless gasp escaped his throat letting the man above him intrude in his mouth. Shizuo tried to bite down on the tongue inside his mouth but the latter seemed to have predicted that, drawing his mouth away from the other's before the blond had a chance to clomp down. Izaya giggled as he began nibbling at the side of Shizuo's neck, sending pleasant shivers down the blonde's body. "Bad, shizu-chan. I'll have to punish you for that now, won't I?"Izaya breathed into Shizuo's ear, causing a low growl to escape the debt collector's throat.

Izaya just laughed at the action. "Don't worry my dear Shizu-chan," he crooned. " I'll have that barking of yours turn into purring _real soon." _W

ell, Shizuo didn't exactly like the sound of that. He snapped his knee up in hopes of hitting something but couldn't help moaning when _someone's_ hips pushed down against his crotch stopping his movements mid-way.

Izaya gave a somewhat exasperated sigh. "Come on now Shizu-chan, this will feel much better for you too if you stop struggling."

Only half of what Izaya was saying was being processed and understood by

the blond, most of his attention directed to the sweet friction and heat Izaya was creating grinding their manhood's against each other.

Shizuo let out a restrained moan and spread his legs apart a little wider to try to get closer to the man on top of him, the heat in his lower stomach slowly building.

He felt like submitting to the man above him. Logicly, he had no choice, so why shouldn't he just let go and enjoy it? But his mind and body still seemed to be arguing. His sane mind was totally against fucking with his swor enemy but his body had already submitted to Izaya, who had removed his person from Shizuo and was working on the removal of their clothes. From what he could hear, Izaya was the first to shed his garments.

"Giving up so easily, eh, brute?" Izaya asked with a victorious hint to his voice. "You must really want this, then"

Shizuo growled in response. "Just get it over with." The blond heard some more rustling above him and and the slight scrape of a zipper.

Shizuo Almost wished he didn't have a blindfold on, so he could see Izaya's body for himself, but immediately blushed at the thought. Above him, Izaya having gotten rid of everything but his black boxers, stared down at the newly blushing blond below him, the man breathing heavily as the raven began rubbing his hands up under his shirt. "Thinking about something dirty, Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned, bringing his hands up higher to rub at two pink nubs. Slowly, he thought. He nudged his knee against the other man's now obvious arousal until he heard a gasp. He wanted to tease Shizuo until the blond was begging for it.

"I'll bet you're thinking of how _good _it would feel to have my dick _banging _into you, Shizu-chan. My, you're such a pervert."

"Ahh- who's -ngh- the real pervert -Agh- here?"Shizuo retorted, the stuttering

words making it harder for Izaya to not just take the man without further preparation.

Wanting more body contact with the blond Izaya reached over and pulled out his knife from his discarded jeans.

Starting from the collar of that pesky bartender's outfit, he cut through the fabric of his clothes until he got to the man's pants.

Izaya stared at Shizuo's body in wonder. The blonde's body was near perfect. Toned in all the right places, yet a fairly thin waist.

The brunette licked his lips. "Hey, Shizu-chan, I wonder if you bleach _down there." _Izaya said, before cutting clean through the man's trousers and pulling everything of the man in the process.

Shizuo blushed and crossed his legs together. He felt uncomfortably exposed in front of the flea.

Izaya brought his hands down to the back of Shizuo's upper thighs and began rubbing.

"Come on now, Shizu-chan." he purred, biting at the man's ear. "Open up." Reluctantly, the blond spread his legs out to the brunette. Izaya smiled and say back up to admire his partner.

Shizuo looked so hot. He had beads of sweat on his chest and a noticeably pink hue colouring his cheeks. He just looked so fuckable under the raven like that. "Shizu-chan, it's your first time bottoming isn't it?"When the blond didn't answer, he put three fingers to his mouth.

"Suck." he instructed. Shizuo obliged, and Izaya brought his other hand into his own boxers to stroke himself at the erotic sight of the blond sucking at his fingers.

"_fuck." _Izaya pulled his fingers out and brought them down to th other man's twitching hole.

Shizuo squirmed slightly at the restraints when the first finger was added. It felt odd, he decided, but not too bad.

The second finger stung a bit when it entered and Shizuo couldn't help but pull even harder on the restraints.

_"Flea," _he stuttered out between breaths.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan. But I can't let you out just yet," the informant smirked. The third finger let out a small cry as the three digits began scissoring his hole.

Izaya took hold of the man's weeping erection and began pumping the neglected member to distract Shizuo from the fingers.

"Ngh! Ah! Fl-flea, nhn"

"I have a name, you know," Izaya answered as he took to sucking hard on the man's neck. Shizuo was going to kill him for it later but now the blond seemed to be enjoying it.

The brunet stopped pumping the blonde's member and connected the pair's mouth's in a hot kiss.

Shizuo didn't seem to mind as he began bucking his hips against the fingers with what little he could move due to the restraints.

Izaya plunged his tongue into Shizuo's mouth only to bring it back in his, fucking Shizuo's mouth with his tongue.

When they finally disconnected, Shizuo rasped out, "just put it in louse."

"Put what in?" Izaya asked in fake innocence.

Shizuo blushed. "You know what I mean!" "I'm afraid, my dear Shizu-chan, that I have no idea! Now, tell me _exactly _what you want, or you won't get it."

Truth be told, Izaya wasn't shire how long he would last with Shizuo under him looking and acting like that, but he felt due to troll the blond a bit more. Plus it was such a huge

turn-on to see his Shizu-chan beg.

Shizuo mumbled something quietly. "What was that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked. "I didn't quite catch it."

Shizuo growled before stumbling out, "I w-want you to f-fuck me with your cock." If looks could kill and Shizuo didn't have a blind fold on, Izaya would have most likely evaporated. "Now now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Izaya asked, taking hold of Shizuo's hips.

The informant slowly began entering the blond, but then seemed to have a change of heart and fully slammed into the other man who hissed in pain.

"You Ngh- fucking fle- Ah!" Shizuo didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the 'flea' began moving.

"Nn- sorry Shizu-chan, but I didn't feel like dragging this out any longer."

It took only a few thrusts before the informant heared the other suddenly cry out. Ah, looks like he found it.

Izaya angled his hips so that he he could go even deeper into the blond and hit that spot each time.

Shizuo bucked his hips against the raven's, seeing stars each time the other hit that spot. It turned from pain to feeling _so good. _He mewled at the felling if Izaya's heat moving inside him.

He was going to come soon. He forgot all about the restraints holding his hands in place as the movements became more frantic.

"Ngh! Ah! F-flea! I'm gonna, Ah!"

Shizuo couldn't hold it back anymore as he came, spattering white seed across both the men's chests.

Izaya felt the muscles around his cock clamp down as the blond came, And he too released his load into the mans tight heat in a few short thrusts. He collapsed on top of Shizuo, whom he knew could take the weight.

Breathing heavily, Shizuo said, "Flea?"

"Yes?" the imformant answered.

"I hate flowers."

Shizuo met Tom at Russia sushi the next day.

"Hey, Shizuo! Where were you yesterday?"

Shizuo stood outside the store with the other debt collector and lit a cigarette.

"Was about to ask you the same question."

"What? I was waiting at the house for you. Ika road east number 114."

Shizuo froze. "Wait, it was 114? I thought you said 115!" Shizuo yelled in mild shock.

Tom scratched the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure I gave you the right address, Shizuo. What did you do at the wrong house? I hope you didn't hurt someone."

Shizuo just blushed and looked at the ground. Oh, he was so going to kill the flea the next time he saw him.

-**Russia; YES! MY FIRST FINISHED STORY\REQUEST but now I'm horny. Izaya, can we fuck?**

**Izaya; HELL NO**

**FaZe; REVEIW AND THE WORLD SHALL BE HAPPY AND WHOLE ONCE MORE AND YOU SHALL BE SHOWERED WITH MORE SHIZUOxIZAYA FICS. **

**Russia; and if you don't I'll take away your gummy bears. **

**REVEIW**


End file.
